Sailor Silent
by Miss Katiebear
Summary: Katie was an ordinary girl when she met Sailor V. She suddenly finds out that she is Sailor Silent. But who are the masked men that protect Sailor Silent and Sailor V from this horrid new enemy? OCxOC, MinaKunz.


Katie was walking to the mall when suddenly, she heard someone scream. She ran toward the sound and peeked out from behind a building. Katie saw one of her friends tied up with an evil-looking monster behind her. She thought, I have to help her! But how? She looked up, hoping that an answer would drop from the sky. Suddenly, a pen dropped from the sky and hit her on the head.  
"Wave that and shout, Silent Power Make-Up!" a voice called out. The owner of the voice dropped down. It was Sailor V!  
Katie nodded and shouted, "Silent Power, Make-Up!" Soon, she was transformed into a sailor soldier. Katie was wearing something resembling Sailor V's outfit, except it was mostly red and orange.  
She jumped out from behind the building. Some words flowed into her head.  
"In the name of the planet of the quiet flames, I command you to let that girl go!" Katie announced.  
The monster laughed. "And who are you?" the monster asked, annoyed.  
"I'm the soldier of flames and justice, Sailor Silent!" Katie shouted.  
"Never heard of you. Just let me take this girl's energy or you'll be next," the monster said. An electrified vine suddenly came down from the sky and grabbed Sailor Silent. She cried out in pain as the vine took her energy and an evil-looking woman came down, holding the vine.  
Sailor V stepped out from the shadow and shouted, "Let go of my fellow soldier!" She lashed out her Venus Love Chain but the woman lashed out another vine, twisting Sailor V's own chain back around her. Sailor V struggled, but the chain had been electrified by the vine and was sucking her energy. She fell limp. The woman let out an evil cackle.  
"These wimps are the supposed protectors of this puny planet? They're just damsels-in-distress with weak weapons," the woman chortled.  
Suddenly, two roses, one white and one seeming to be a pale green, stabbed the woman. The woman, startled, looked up. Two men, one in an elegant white uniform and the other in what seemed to be a pale green tuxedo, were standing there. The sailor soldiers looked up with hearts in their eyes. Sailor V was staring at the white-clad one, and Katie was looking at the one in the green tuxedo.  
"Let these fine protectors of our planet go, or face some serious pain!" they shouted in unison. The woman laughed.  
"And who the heck are you?" the woman asked, annoyed.  
"My name is the White Knight," the one in white announced.  
"And I am Tuxedo Terra," the other said. "And who do you think you are, taking these girls' energy?"  
"I'm Chaolite, the leader of the Midnight Empire," the woman said. "And I need their energy so I may get a hold of the Silencieux Stone."  
"Well, you won't have their energy!" the White Knight said, taking out a net. He threw it at Chaolite.  
"Save the girls," he said telepathically to Tuxedo Terra. Tuxedo Terra nodded and took out his katana. He cut the girls free, and Sailor Silent was very happy when he carried her away from the battle. Sailor V stayed.  
"Crescent Beam Shower!" Sailor V shouted. Chaolite was hit and shouted, "You haven't seen the last of me!" as she and her monster teleported away.  
Tuxedo Terra set Sailor Silent down against a wall. He smiled at her. Then he started walking away with the White Knight. Sailor V and Sailor Silent stared after them, then shouted, "Who are you? Why did you save us?"  
"We're your protectors. It's our job," they said, then they teleported away.  
"What just happened? And who are you, really?" Katie said, a bit confused.  
"In my civilian form, I'm your best friend. And I think the sailor soldiers have a new enemy," Sailor V said.  
"You're Minako Aino? And did I just become a sailor soldier?" Katie asked.  
Sailor V detransformed and said, "Yup, its me, Minako. And you're the newest sailor soldier, Sailor Silent. You remember how Chaolite was talking about the Silencieux Stone?"  
"Yeah," Katie said, detransforming.  
"That's your Sailor Cyrstal, but she doesn't know that. If she gets it, you'll die," Minako said bluntly. "And she can't get it unless she kills you, but she needs to find where it is by using the energy of teens."  
"Well, now what?" Katie said.  
"Since all the others are trying to rebuild their castles on their planets, the only soldiers left that can help are Usagi and Mamoru*," Minako said. "So let's go tell them."  
"Okay," Katie said. They went to the cafe and told Usagi and Mamoru to meet them there in an hour.

The White Knight and Tuxedo Terra went back to their civilian forms.  
"Who were those girls? Why did I dream about Sailor Silent calling out for help from me?" Jake AKA Tuxedo Terra said.  
"Those are the princesses we must protect, though I don't know their civilian names," Kunzite AKA the White Knight replied.  
"Why don't we go to the cafe? We can play video games and take our mind off this problem," Jake suggested.  
"Sure," Kunzite agreed.

At the cafe, Katie noticed Jake playing some video games in the corner. She went over to him. He was her best friend and her current crush, but she didn't notice how similar his brown hair looked to Tuxedo Terra or that Tuxedo Terra and Jake were the same height. What she didn't know was that Jake also liked her, but didn't think she liked him. Katie tapped his shoulder and sat down. They started talking animatedly. Minako had caught up with Kunzite and was joking around with him.  
They didn't notice Usagi and Mamoru watching them.  
"They look so cute together," Usagi said with a gleam in her eye that Mamoru knew meant she had one of those 'ideas'.  
"Don't tell me you're going to play matchmaker again," Mamoru groaned.  
"I'm a good matchmaker!" Usagi said indignantly.  
"Sure you are." Mamoru said sarcastically. "Remember last time?"  
Flashback to when Usagi tried to match up Rei and Jadeite. Rei pushed Jadeite off a cliff when he said he didn't like her dress. He ended up in a wheelchair from injuries.  
"At least they love each other," Usagi said stubbornly. Just then, they saw Rei walking up to Jadeite in his wheelchair. She was holding a ginormous hammer.  
"Hi sweetie, I have a surprise for you!" Rei said, acting happy.  
"What is it, honey?" Jadeite asked.  
"THIS'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO VOICE YOUR STUPID OPINION!" Rei shouted, chasing him with the hammer.  
"I love her, BUT KEEP THAT GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" Jadeite cried as he wheeled himself out the door with Rei close behind.  
"Yeah, they're the perfect couple," Mamoru said facetiously.  
"Don't patronize me! And they'd make good couples. Tell the guys to go to the cafe by the beach at 7. I'll tell the girls," Usagi said. Mamoru did what he was told. The information was relayed and they all got ready.

Usagi and Mamoru went inside the cafe to get a table. The girls got there and were shocked to see the guys there. The guys were just as shocked. But just as they were about to say something, the cafe was covered with electrified vines that sucked energy.  
"I told you I'd be back!" Chaolite cackled as she floated down.  
Oh no, they thought. I have to transform in front of the others and they don't know about this!  
"I can't hide this any longer!" the girls shouted together with the guys and they all transformed. Just as they were about to voice their surprise, Chaolite tried to hit them with the vines. Sailor V took out her Crescent Compact.  
"Crescent Beam!" she shouted. It hit Chaolite, but barely did any damage. "It didn't work?" Sailor V whispered in disbelief.  
"Your weak attacks will do nothing. I am invincible!" Chaolite cackled.  
Sailor V looked at the guys. "White Knight, go distract Chaolite. Tuxedo Terra, try to cut the vines. And Sailor Silent, we'll be trying to do some damage to Chaolite," Sailor V whispered, her leadership qualities evident. Everyone nodded and started their jobs. The White Knight threw roses at Chaolite, which annoyed her and made her try to hit him, but he was too agile.  
"Can't catch me!" he teased, throwing another rose. That made her angrier, but she didn't notice when Tuxedo Terra slipped around back with his katana to cut the vines. He didn't make much progress, but he was trying.  
Sailor V tried some of her other attacks, but they didn't work. And she finally realized why. I forgot to charge the compact! she thought. That means Sailor Silent will have to attack alone.  
Sailor Silent called her weapon to her. It was a staff with flame-like symbols on it. The weapon was called the Staff of Silent Flames. She held it up.  
"Wolf of the silent flames!" Sailor Silent called out. A wolf-like shape of flames came out of the staff and engulfed Chaolite. Chaolite screamed.  
"Now for the finishing blow! Burning Tiara Action!" Sailor Silent called, throwing her burning tiara at Chaolite. Chaolite screamed and turned to dust. All the vines disappeared. Tuxedo Terra ran up to her and picked her up.  
"That was great! I can't believe it!" he said, both of them turning back into civilian forms.  
"I know! Thanks for trying to cut the vines," Katie said.  
"You're welcome. I did it for you," Jake said.  
"Why would you do it for me?" Katie asked, perplexed.  
"The same reason as why Kunzite distracted Chaolite for Minako. I love you," Jake said.  
"I love you, too," Katie replied. Jake put her down and looked right into her eyes. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. Katie could feel the fireworks and saw Kunzite kissing Minako a little way off. Katie closed her eyes and let the wonderful feeling of being with Jake overcome her. It felt like a wave of happiness was washing over her. As long as she was with Jake, nothing would faze her, not an earthquake or a volcanic eruption or anything. All she wanted was Jake, and now she finally had him.


End file.
